


Something short

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt, if you wanna. How about Emma and Regina trying to do a puzzle? Asked by faerytold via tumblr





	Something short

**Author's Note:**

> Set on: After the finale, Emma is divorced, has gotten her crap together and both she and Regina are already in a relationship.

“Remind me again why we can’t fix the power problem.”

Regina arched a brow as she came into the den, holding two cups of tea as Emma growled and stared angrily at the stubborn pieces scattered in front of her with one already on her fingers and the puzzle they had been trying to complete for the past hour still in the same shape Regina had left her with a few minutes before. Around the younger woman, a few faery-lights created a warm orange light that ricocheted against her hair and figure, the glow muted somewhat but still strong enough to create light into the shadowed room. Leaning into the doorframe and smiling slightly at the exasperated gleam on the blonde’s green eyes, the brunette said nothing, merely pointing at the howling wind that could be heard outside; the storm that had been pouring for the past day still a nuisance that had ended up cutting every light Storybrooke was usually able to cast around the Enchanted Forest.

“Because,” Regina began, taking a sip from her own cup before walking towards the couch were Emma was seated at, scooting closer to her before placing the blonde’s own cup into her free hand, tucking her feet beneath her body. “doing magic at the moment is not advisable; there are too many variants after the…”

“Yes, the merge, I know.” Sighing and forgoing the piece she had been trying to put into the blank spots the frame of the puzzle gave her, Emma picked another one just as blue-colored as the other but shaped just different enough for Regina to smirk at. “I still think that a little bit of magic won’t cause the doom you and the faeries were talking about.”

Regina chuckled at that before she put her own cup next to the unfinished puzzle, bending enough over the table to pick the same piece Emma had left and placing it next to where the blonde had been trying to fit it earlier. It fell back in place with a soft “snap” that elicited a soft sigh from the younger woman; clearly frustrated.

“You are only saying that because you wanted to finish that game of yours with Henry.”

Pouting a little but taking a sip of her drink nonetheless, the blonde half-shrugged before placing her own piece next to the one Regina’s had put it, the piece a perfect fit.

“Maybe.” She admitted, the fingers of her right hand quickly starting to fidget against the table, the soft drumming one Regina glanced at, still blissfully relaxed. She got Emma’s annoyance, but a free day had become so strange these days that she really couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when the storm had been proven to be natural rather than the starter of yet a new curse; the lack of magic hexes in the air the first thing not only her but other magic-wielders of the other realms most adjacent to Storybrooke had checked for. And even if no power meant that all the modern appliances she loved to use were out the idea of a few hours with the woman next to her was something she planned on enjoying. Emma’s humming brought her back from her reverie, the blonde’s lopsided smile as she managed to find yet another piece enough to make her smile herself as the rain kept on falling outside.

“Where is he?” She asked all of a sudden, remembering the teen -the actual teen, the one brought from the wish!realm- and how he had climbed up to his bedroom after Regina had come up with the idea of a puzzle-full evening after the idea of playing videogames had been halted due to the weather. “Still on his room?”

“Think so.” With another “snap” a fourth piece fell back into place, the image the puzzle portrayed becoming clearer by the minute. “Want me to check?”

A side of Regina, the one that fed into years of curses and loses and overprotectiveness, wanted just that but she shook her head at it, deciding instead that she could go a few hours just like she was doing at the moment, next to Emma’s body as the blonde grew more and more tired of the puzzle they were doing instead.

“No, let’s just finish this.”

And, with a kiss on the blonde’s shoulder, she picked yet another piece before placing it without giving it much of a thought.

_“I don’t know how you are able to do that.”_

_“Practice dear.”_


End file.
